Continentalist Party of the United Commonwealth
| membership = 4.9 million (2016) | ideology = * * * * * * | headquarters = 510 Independence Way, Warrenville, Kentuckiana | international = Pan-American Continental Union | student_wing = Collegiate Continentalists | youth_wing = Continentalist Youth of America Young Mountaineers | website = | colors = Crimson | seats1_title = National Assembly | seats1 = | seats2_title = Executive Secretariat | seats2 = | seats3_title = State Secretariats | seats3 = }}Continentalist Party (CPUC) is a , political party within the United Commonwealth. Registered in every state; the Continentalists are a major , occasionally winning seats against the Federalist Party and the Civic Democratic Party. It was originally founded as a organization with strong ties with ; and openly supported revolutionary action across to consolidate the continent under one authority. With 5 million supporters, the party is scattered evenly across the United Commonwealth, with only hold two seats in National Assembly; Marie Laurent and Nathaniel Scribner, both of whom caucus with the Civic Democrats. Founded in 1896, by Aeneas Warren, a former member of the Federalist Party, lead the labor wing of the Federalists; primarily in to create a new political party which ruled in the regions until the 1950's when their ranks were destroyed by the . The party operated a militia wing known as the Continental Revolutionary Army (CRA) referred to as "crows" who regularly drilled and participated in relief during natural disasters; they were federally banned in 1956. In 1968, the Continental Revolutionary Front began as an illegal organization, although its members hold close association with the Continentalist Party, the party deems the organization illegal. Considered politically radical, the Continentalist's are regarded by many in the Kingdom of Sierra, Rainier, Michigan, the Northeast Union and Brazoria as a "phantom menace" and typically used as for anti-Commonwealth sediments. Continentalism supported by the Continentalist Party is specifically different from American unionism; as the two differ on ideology and the path in which continental integration will undergo. The Federalist Party supports the Conference of American States as a substitute for continentalism, and has since dropped its unionist rhetoric since the end of . Continentalist deem the Conference as subordinate to , as the majority of nations are monarchies, and see the United Commonwealth's membership as a betrayal to . Unionism is regarded inherently as a ideology within the United Commonwealth; while continentalism is regarded by the party as doctrine on par with the 's " ". History Seventeen men, belonging to the , lead by Brazorian assembled on April 28th 1886 to create a mass labor movement in , ultimately being called the Union of Continental Labor with its official charter being ratified on May 1st. During the meeting they swore to uphold the defense of the working class, establish a continental order that continues to protect the working class. Gompers, from was heavily influenced by the actions by Isaiah Landon and his primitive version of and . Landon's The Phrygian Cap was central to many of the members who were supportive of as the ultimate replacement of , with many labor historians claiming that Isaiah Landon had more influence on the Continentalist labor movement than , or any old world ideology. On May 3th, only a few days after the founding of the organization, quickly radicalized and began preparations to overthrow the Federalist Party. On May 3rd and 4th, Chicago police officers attacked a group of peaceful protesters, who were and fighting for a ; these cumulative attacks by the police caused the and the death of 7 police officers and 6 workers. Foundation Coalition government Red Scare Underground Revival Party Members Political positions Continentalism Economic Social Foreign relations Category:United Commonwealth